Shizuru
by Ayim
Summary: AU. Lo que era una misión de rescate como cualquier otro, se transformó en el comienzo del cierre de tu historia como Hime, y ser humano.


**No pude actualizar Ecos, pero el capítulo está al 60% del total. Le queda poco.**

 **Esta historia está narrada desde una perspectiva que no se usa mucho, creo. Y la trama está más centrada en una mezcla del universo de Mai Hime, Otome, y otras series más oscuras, solo porque me gusta que sea más M rated(aparte del snu) con toda la tensión y libertad que pueda crear (¡y sangre y nsfw!).**

 **Ojalá disfruten, y se animen a dejar su impresión con esto. De todas formas, el inicio siempre es lento cuando el rumbo toma forma rápidamente después.**

 **Esto es Shizuru.**

* * *

 **I**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te convocaron con tanta urgencia?

Intentaste hacer memoria en vano mientras el vehículo comenzaba a vibrar bajo tus pies. Acababan de abandonar terreno civil, y de a poco la ansiedad te recorría el cuerpo por completo. Miraste al lado y las rojas mechas de Nao se sacudían en todas direcciones; su expresión de fastidio te dio algo de distracción en tu intento de calmar la incómoda sensación en tu estómago. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a enviar equipos de solo tres personas en rescate?

"Sabes. Si lo encuentro antes, tendrás que poner tu casa para la próxima junta." Ah. Estabas esperando el argumento perfecto para despejar tu mente. Nao siempre lograba sacarte de tu burbuja de tensiones en los momentos menos oportunos. Más de una vez te preguntaste si tal vez leía mentes, o percibía algo más que el aroma en las personas.

"Si lo encuentro antes, deberás pagar mi mesada por dos meses." Le respondiste mientras veías su cara de incrédula. A su lado, Akane sonreía divertida ante la escena.

"Pff. Te pagan una miseria, Kuga. Te haré el favor gratis." Te palmoteó el hombro de manera compasiva. Demasiado para tu gusto. Estabas en medio de tu defensa cuando su mirada de lástima cambió repentinamente de expresión a una más neutral. "A todo esto, ¿es 'lo' o 'la'?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Akane, y la misma interrogante nació en tu mente en busca de algún texto en el archivo de tres líneas que se te entregó con la identificación del sujeto en cuestión. Su nombre, edad y sexo no identificados.

"A quien sea que vamos a rescatar."

"Guarden silencio." El grave tono de voz del hombre a cargo del escuadrón te silenció por el momento. Aunque eso no impidió que cruzaras miradas con las presentes. La sensación en tus entrañas comenzaba a subir lentamente hacia la boca de tu estómago mientras pensabas si esto es algún castigo por los altos costos que le has causado a la Organización debido a los daños colaterales en misiones anteriores. ¿Serían capaces de—

"Si es hombre, tendrás que besarlo en los labios como bienvenida." Dijiste sin pensarlo, y la forma en que Nao te vio solo te hacía intuir que quizás te estás metiendo en un problema mayor. "Al parecer, quedó claro que te hace falta." Pero no te importó, de hecho, la sonrisa burlesca en tus labios fue prueba suficiente de que Nao no necesitaba hacer memoria de eventos pasados en los que desafortunadamente estuviste ahí para presenciar. "Es casi como un favor."

Viste su boca que se abría lentamente y aguantaste la respiración por inercia. "Si es mujer, tendrás que besarla en los labios." Ahora sí estabas entrando en la boca del lobo, y por la manera poco respetuosa en que te observó, casi logra que tus manos cubran tus oídos para no escuchar lo que siguiente que diga. "Realmente te hace falta."

"...No es gracioso." Le dijiste con claro enojo. Sentías como tus cejas casi se unen en un punto inicial, y mientras observabas la triunfante sonrisa de Nao y la perpleja mirada de Akane quien no pudo contener la risa esta vez, decidiste que quizás esta apuesta era demasiado para ti. Este rescate en particular, no traería absolutamente nada bueno.

"Me alegro, Kuga. Al parecer, todos ganaremos hoy."

Esto es guerra.

"Tendrás que besarlo y tener una cita con él."

"La besarás y le darás tu número."

"Publicarás una foto juntos con esa blusa horrible que tienes."

"Tendrás que acostarte con ella si te dice su nombre real."

Una guerra estúpida.

"¿Que estás—"

"Llegamos."…Agradeciste en silencio el timbre de aquella voz que tanto odiabas, porque no tenías con qué contra debatir ante lo último. Solo asentiste y bajaste rápidamente del vehículo mientras esperabas a los demás. Observaste las enormes instalaciones de investigación claramente fuera de funcionamiento desde hace quien sabe cuánto, rodeadas de árboles y maleza que comenzaba a cubrir sus superficies en un intento de repoblar lo que le arrebataron. Comenzaste a dudar enormemente de la veracidad de la misión en cuestión. ¿Quién estaría vivo en medio de unas instalaciones abandonadas fuera de toda civilización? Ajustaste el abrigo a la altura de tu cuello en pos de concentrarte en cómo salir lo más rápido de ese lugar. Con vida.

"El sujeto en cuestión no está identificado, solo sabemos que su ubicación actual está al interior de estas instalaciones del Distrito 10. Esta misión está clasificada como anónima; nada entra ni sale de aquí. Si fallan, no regresen. Si logran capturar al objetivo—que sea con vida—" Lo que más odiabas de Hirsh, es que nunca estableces una conversación real con el tipo. Todo lo que importa es la misión. Y no estropear nada. "—Y por el amor de quien sea, no provoquen conflictos. Eviten los problemas o los tendrán de regreso." A esto apuntó directamente a Nao antes de terminar. "Última advertencia."

"Pregunta." Akane alzó la mano como si se tratase de una estudiante de secundaria. Al ver que todos estaban atentos a su persona, prosiguió. "¿Quién envió el rescate?" Ahora sí se ponía interesante la clase.

"Aún no sabemos."

… O eso pensaste por dos segundos. Pero la mujer de ojos café continuó con el interrogatorio.

"¿Supongo que la persona en cuestión también es una Hime? ¿O es un humano?"

"Aún no sabemos." A este punto ya estabas perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Miró a las restantes y cuando sus ojos cayeron en ti, solo encogiste tus hombros. Era obvio que no diría absolutamente nada aunque lo supiera. El odio era mutuo, y cuando acomodabas unas hebras de tu negro cabello detrás de tu oreja, la mano de Nao se alzaba airosa en el aire mientras Hirsh, casi tan sorprendido ante la acción como tú, le daba el pase para hablar.

"¿Puedo ir al baño?"

"…" Probablemente todas morirán por causa de Nao, y ni siquiera será necesario el rescate como excusa. Desviaste la mirada para ocultar tu sonrisa, y podías jurar que la inesperada tos de Akane era algo más que carraspera por el polvo. "Si el sujeto reacciona de forma violenta contra ustedes. Defiéndanse. No hay motivos para mantener a alguien en estas instalaciones inoperantes desde hace más de diez años solo por diversión." Dijo después de un momento de silencio. Hirsh es un hombre de edad y de pocas palabras, debe ser una tortura el tener que lidiar con tres Himes en plena edad dorada. "No duden en pedir refuerzos. Estamos en contacto."

.

La entrada al lugar fue bastante tranquila, de hecho estabas tan concentrada en tu entorno que incluso la ligera brisa te perturbaba en absoluto. El sonido de los grillos y el aroma a humedad de las cortezas te daba una sensación de falsa esperanza antes de ingresar al interior.

Se detuvieron ante las opciones de los distintos pasillos oscuros del lugar para decidir quién irá hacia qué dirección, y mientras esperaban a que Akane terminase de analizar la estructura de los laboratorios por completo, aprovechaste el momento de hablar. "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Miraste a Nao de reojo, quien parecía demasiado enfocada en el haz de luz que emitían los ojos de Akane. Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que te dedicara algo de atención.

"Um, sí. Terminarás besando a una chica." Te dijo con indiferencia antes de sonreír con gracia a costa de tu vergüenza y enojo. "Este puede ser tu gran estreno, Kuga. ¡Alégrate!"

"Imbécil. Olvídalo." Quizás sí entendió lo que quisiste decir, rogaste en tu mente. Quizás solo no quería perturbar la concentración de Akane con lo que ambas estén pensando en este momento. El silencio del lugar comenzaba a molestarte, y mientras Akane les daba instrucciones sobre los distintos sectores donde ir a investigar, trataste de enfocarte principalmente en salir con vida.

Caminaste por un único pasillo central en donde todas las habitaciones no eran más que espacios vacíos con muestras dispersas por todo el lugar. Los restos de vidrios y líquidos eran parte de todo camino al que te dirigías. La electricidad no estaba funcionando, y solo los rayos de luz que emitía la luna alumbraban algunos sectores donde el cemento había cedido por la falta de mantención del lugar. Después de subir las escaleras y pasar al piso superior, te encontraste a unos metros de concreto sólido sin salida, y te diste cuenta de que tomaste el camino más pacífico de todos. "No hay nadie aquí."

"Hay un pasaje a tu derecha, detrás del cuarto donde estás." Escuchaste por el micrófono en tu oído derecho. La voz grave de Hirsh parecía algo impaciente apenas terminaste de hablar.

"Bien."

Hirsh recibe el mapeo completo de Akane y actúa como guía durante las misiones. Siempre ha sido el mismo protocolo, y aunque en un comienzo era Akane quien cumplía el rol completo detrás del intercomunicador, esta fue desligada del cargo después de que los superiores se enteraran del tipo de conversaciones casuales que tenían entre ellas en medio de las misiones. Una lástima, pensaste por enésima vez. El trabajo de verdad era más divertido en los viejos tiempos. "—Ugh." El siguiente paso que diste lo sentiste demasiado blando, y no necesitaste poner atención al crujido que dio eco en todo el lugar presente. Miraste al suelo con precaución al ver como la grieta se acrecentaba con velocidad hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno y ceder contigo encima. Caíste al vacío de inmediato.

"¡Mierda!" No podías ver nada mientras descendías, pero te preparaste para la caída de manera automática, y cuando ya ibas por el conteo de los ocho segundos fue que comenzaste a entender que de verdad estabas cayendo demasiado profundo. Finalmente, la suerte no te acompañó esta vez al sentir un objeto golpear el costado de tu cuerpo durante el trayecto, desequilibrando tu centro de gravedad y cayendo de golpe sobre otro elemento antes de rebotar en el suelo.

Perfecto aterrizaje.

"Ku—" Oíste del micrófono antes de lograr enfocar tu vista. "¡Kug—!" Tomaste tu cabeza y te levantaste algo torpe del sitio mientras observabas el lugar con lo que podías. El dolor en tu cuerpo comenzaba rápidamente a ceder al momento de concentrarte. "—ien?" Sí, estabas bien, pero no dijiste nada al ver que el lugar era demasiado distinto a lo que viste arriba. La sala estaba repleta de elementos de pruebas, contenedores enormes de lo que te daba algo de pudor averiguar qué había dentro y un montón de cables que rodeaban las paredes del mismo, junto a la maquinaria que atravesaba todo el sector. Mientras tronabas los huesos de tu brazo izquierdo, caminaste en círculo alrededor de lo que aparentemente aterrizaste antes de tocar suelo, el eje central del salón, y el único hasta el momento que aún permanecía con conexión eléctrica estable; una enorme cápsula gris, su única ventana hacia el interior parecía iluminar sin problemas. Solo debías inclinarte un poco y observar.

"¿Alguien ahí?" Dijiste al notar la ausencia de ruido en tu oído, y la única respuesta que recibiste fue del exterior, al ver con desconcierto correr por debajo de la mampara del salón a una niña riendo mientras cruzaba hacia la pared antes de desaparecer "¡O—Oye!" Fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir antes de que las luces de todo el salón comenzaran a cambiar de intensidad. Miraste con cautela y algo más que arrepentimiento sobre el vidrio entre la cápsula y lo que había dentro.

"Lo… La encontré." Anunciaste con sorpresa, antes de corregir el tono de tu voz para repetir con seguridad. "Encontré al objetivo." _¡Gané!_ , fue lo primero que pensaste, mientras la sonrisa heroica se asomaba en tu rostro. "… ¿Hirsh? ¿Me escuchas?" Volviste a intentarlo, y parpadeaste al enfocar tu vista en las facciones de la mujer de cabello castaño quien parecía estar en un estado de coma.

 _Arriba_ , fue lo segundo que pensaste, y esta vez no tuviste tiempo para deducir de donde vino tal reflexión al elevar la vista y simplemente observar. "¿Hm?"

Y actuar al segundo.

La inercia y los años de entrenamientos afloraron de manera autónoma, y mientras bloqueabas el ataque sorpresivo desde el nivel superior, lograste repeler al sujeto quien cayó en dirección opuesta luego de contra atacar directamente con tu pie en sus costillas. "Quién eres." Exigiste con clara amenaza al descender considerablemente la temperatura del salón, tus manos comenzaban a enfriarse al momento en que el hielo ascendía a través de ellas.

"Da igual. Todos morirán aquí." _Bueno_ , al menos lo intentaste, y mientras lanzaste el segundo golpe directo a su rostro en un instante, este desapareció de tu vista. Giraste con fuerza al ver que ya se encontraba sobre la cápsula, la filosa hoja descendiendo de su brazo solo anunciaba lo que sería un rotundo homicidio. Cogiste un trozo de concreto del suelo a tu lado y lo lanzaste rápidamente hacia su rostro mientras corrías hacia él, el repentino impacto logró rasgar la seda que cubría su cara y aunque ahora te encargabas de conectar tu puño con su nariz, lograste descubrir que también es mujer.

Y volviste a fallar.

El impulso y tus ganas desmedidas de todo o nada te hicieron aterrizar de manera forzosa contra el suelo, pero lograste impulsarte con rapidez y enfocarte en la cápsula. Sana y a salvo. El enemigo apareció en la otra esquina del salón. Era un transportador, dedujiste. Estabas lidiando con alguien cuya habilidad es transportarte de un lugar a otro a su antojo. Debías ser sumamente rápida para alcanzar la noción de su tiempo y sorprenderla.

Sonreíste algo entusiasmada, hacía mucho que no sentías esta adrenalina correr por tus poros. La risa engreída de la otra mujer no te hacía el trabajo demasiado fácil, debías estar enfocada en encontrar el tiempo exacto y ya te estaba costando trabajo. Ninguna se movió por unos segundos, la cápsula en medio de los dos extremos pasó a segundo plano en el momento en que te lanzaste hacia tu objetivo con todas tus fuerzas. Chocaste frente a frente y pudiste ver el odio en los ojos lila al momento que eran cubiertos por el movimiento brusco de su melena, el filo de su hoja contra tus manos comenzaba a ganar terreno, y temías utilizar más intensidad por si afectabas el estado de la cápsula y a la mujer en su interior con la decreciente temperatura. Al separarse ambas, diste unos pasos hacia atrás al igual que ella, y tu nariz comenzó a sangrar. Te había golpeado en el trayecto.

Sonrió con alegría enfermiza. La molestia al sentir el hierro en tu boca solo apresuró tu segundo ataque con total sorpresa, la viste a medio parpadear al encontrarte a segundos de tocarla con toda la intención de callarla por completo. Tu pierna izquierda tocó suelo, tu mano derecha salía de trayectoria, el destello del reflejo del hielo evidente terminaba por iluminar el salón por completo. Solo medio segundo más, solo medio segundo en que tu vista fue nublada por un enorme bloque que atravesó a centímetro de tu nariz, llenando el espacio entre tú y la otra mujer, aterrizando finalmente en el muro contiguo con tal fuerza que quedó incrustado en él.

Paraste en seco, tu puño inmóvil en el aire, viste cómo la otra mujer terminó de parpadear y miró perpleja a su costado al ver la sangre azul que corría por el muro, debajo de lo que sería la pared frontal de la cápsula. Se había abierto.

Ambas se miraron perplejas ante la escena. Tu mente gritaba la alerta al ver la sangre azul tocar el suelo, y las entrañas caer desde distintos lugares del muro y máquinas alrededor. El grito animal que tanto aborreces se hizo eco en el sector y temiste lo peor. Definitivamente no era uno, ni dos, al escuchar las fuertes pisadas que chocaban con intensidad contra el suelo y se acrecentaban a medida que se acercaban a ustedes.

"¿Qué demo—?" Alcanzaste a decir al girar, y el espacio vacío que había quedado entre tú y el enemigo era llenado por otra mujer. _La_ mujer. Corregiste sin pensarlo al verla incorporarse lentamente con la mirada al frente, las marcas de los innumerables tubos desprendiéndose de su cuerpo se hacían visibles a medida que el gas que emanaba de sí marcaba el rastro hacia la parte inferior de la cápsula que yacía detrás de ustedes. Te quedaste inmóvil sin saber, observando. Y por la falta de acción de tu contraparte, también dedujiste que estaba tan impactada como tú. No fue sino hasta que la mujer abrió sus ojos que reaccionaste, y el impulso de tu cuerpo dio con una de las bestias que se había abalanzado hacia ella y la destrozaste en el acto. Ignoraste el hecho de que la persona que se suponía iba a matarlas aquí también ayudó en el proceso. "Hirsh." Dijiste por lo bajo al intercomunicador mientras la mirabas con recelo, por su expresión podías decir que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida de su reacción al proteger a la presa. "Necesito el maldito apoyo."

Sacaste el seguro de tu propio abrigo y rápidamente rodeaste a la mujer con este. Estaba desnuda, y por el rubor en el rostro del enemigo en el lugar comenzabas a incomodarte con desesperación. La miraste con repudio antes de hablar. "¿Te unes a la fiesta o—" No alcanzaste a terminar antes de que desapareciera, y los cortes en tus brazos que la siguieron solo lograron que maldijeras el momento de no haberla acabado al instante. Se había ido, giraste los ojos con rapidez antes de tomar el peso a la situación. Observaste a la mujer de estatura ligeramente superior a la tuya, quien se aferraba a las telas en silencio como si acabase de descubrir una nueva sensación al contacto. "… ¿Estás bien?" Susurraste mientras la observabas detenidamente, la semejanza con la niña que viste desaparecer era notable. Aunque esta persona era mucho mayor, casi de tu edad. Viste como sus ojos se posaron en ti y un extraño alivio se asomó en tu pecho.

 _Arriba_ , volviste a pensar repentinamente.

"Um. Deja vú." Dijiste al ver como caía sobre ti otra bestia, su grotesco hocico era partido en dos junto al resto de su cuerpo al momento de tener contacto contigo. No tenías mayor problema en acabar con ellos uno a uno, pero son demasiados para hacerte cargo de todos y además proteger a alguien más. Tomaste del brazo a la mujer mientras salían corriendo del lugar con prisa. Las estaban alcanzando. "¡Refuerzo! ¡Nao! ¡Akane!" Miraste una vez más hacia atrás y el salón comenzaba a derrumbarse por la cantidad de bestias que se escabullían de este por cualquier medio. El corte de la única fuente de luz dejaba toda la planta baja a oscuras.

Paraste en seco con la castaña a tu lado y posaste una de tus manos en el suelo, creando un muro solido de hielo entre ustedes y la horda que se avecina. Era solo para ganar tiempo, pensaste con estrés al ver que no sabías donde estabas ni como salir del lugar. Ni hablar sobre el estado actual de Akane o Nao. "¿Qu—Qué pasa?" Dijiste algo desconcertada al sentir como jalaban de tu brazo intentando decirte algo, pero solo viste el gesto hacia una dirección específica y la insistencia en su acción. Seguiste a la castaña de inmediato hacia el pasillo más lejano del sector. "Hirsh, ¿Me escuchas? Estoy con el objetivo en alguna planta baja, tuvimos contacto con depredadores. Los hay por todo el sector." Corrías lo más que podías mientras mirabas hacia atrás de vez en cuando, pero el eco de las bestias pareciera que viniera de todas direcciones. "¡Hirsh!" Volviste a gritar con ira esta vez al detenerte en lo que parecía ser el fin de una ruta. La enorme plataforma en la que estaban pareciera ser de otra instalación; se veía demasiada nueva, demasiado avanzada para el resto del edificio. "¿Puedes luchar?" Le dijiste a la mujer a tu lado mientras regulabas tu respiración, sus facciones parecían demostrar ningún cansancio o emoción más allá de la completa atención hacia tu persona. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que hicieras la pregunta que no querías corroborar. "¿Puedes hablar?" Y lo primero que viste fue arrepentimiento en su rostro, sus ojos intentando transmitir una disculpa que descartaste al instante. Elevó sus dedos, y con estos tocó su frente antes de repetir el mismo gesto con la tuya, haciéndote parpadear al hacer contacto con tu piel. Esto está mal, demasiado mal. "Espera aquí." Le ordenaste antes de alejarte un poco y recorrer el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa.

Pasaste tu mano con desesperación sobre tu rostro intentando calmarte. El sudor en esta era rápidamente evaporado. "Ugh…" Solo tenías que salir de ahí con vida, pero el hecho de ver ninguna abertura o salida alrededor de los gruesos muros de acero que te rodeaban no te daba seguridad alguna de lograrlo. Ni hablar de la mujer muda que movía ciertas piezas en la máquina de control a unos metros de ti... —¿Por qué no la viste antes? Juraste haber pasado por ahí. "Espera, no toques nada." Te apresuraste a su lado, y te miró con curiosidad mientras sus castaños cabellos se mecían ligeramente con el paso de los segundos. "¿Entiendes cuando digo que no toques nada?" Le volviste a insistir al sentir que el suelo se movía debajo de tus pies y con ellos, las decenas de cuerpos que ascendían de entre las grietas y que en cualquier momento se abalanzaban sobre ambas. Lo único que te sacó de tu desesperación en evitar lo inevitable fueron las manos descubiertas que se posaron sobre tus hombros, y la cercanía del cálido cuerpo en contraste con el frío del tuyo. La sonrisa presente en sus labios y el detalle de sus ojos ligeramente carmesí y sus facciones al tenerla tan cerca te hizo hablar exactamente las palabras que cruzaron por tu cabeza en ese instante. "N—No sé qué entendiste, pero definitivamente no—!" Fue demasiado rápido. El ascenso desde la plataforma en que se encontraban fue tan impulsivo que tu respiración se había cortado en el trayecto con la presión ejercida sobre tu cuerpo al subir. Inconscientemente terminaste con tus brazos rodeando el cuerpo cercano, y por un instante pensaste que eras tú quien necesitaba ser sostenida.

"¡Kuga!" La voz en tu oído te daba clara señal de que se encontraban en el primer nivel. Había recepción al menos. "¡Kuga! ¡Fue una emboscada!" Y mientras te asegurabas de que la castaña no tuviese herida alguna y veías con incredulidad los cuerpos inertes de las bestias a tu alrededor, terminaste de escuchar lo que temías desde que viste a la primera horda unos niveles más abajo. "Hirsh está muerto, el driver está muerto, Akane—una hemorragia intern—¡Saca tu trasero de allí, nos largamos en tres!"

"¿¡Es ese tu maldito refuerzo!?" Respondiste de inmediato al escuchar el fin de transmisión desde el otro lado, la rabia invadiendo las ondas de temor en tu cuerpo. Miraste de inmediato a la castaña y la presionaste a seguir. "¿Por dónde?" La sujetaste de los brazos esta vez y la viste parpadear algo sorprendida ante tu reacción. "Nos dejarán aquí si no salimos ahora. Si aún recuerdas este lugar, dime por donde salir antes de que nos devoren." Sus cejas descendieron un tanto antes de volver a su estado normal y desviar la mirada hacia alrededor como si estuviese tanteando el sitio. La soltaste para darle espacio mientras volvías a escuchar a una horda lejana acercarse. "¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?" Dijiste de la nada, sintiéndote inútil al ni siquiera poder entablar una conversación normal en una situación así, e indudablemente idiota al pensar en algo tan banal para el momento en que se encuentran. El repentino agarre sobre tu mano esta vez te despejó de todo mientras la castaña frente a ti apuntaba hacia tu espalda con confianza. "¡Bien!" Alcanzaste a decir antes de girar y quedar frente a un depredador, con al menos el doble de tamaño del promedio. Tu nariz logró captar el repugnante olor a azufre y vísceras antes de ser lanzada a metros del lugar y caer con dureza contra el áspero suelo, tratando de no perder la conciencia mientras veías la sangre que se dispersaba rápidamente a tu alrededor. ¿Era tuya? No estabas segura, pero la nula sensibilidad proveniente de tu estómago y la creciente debilidad de tus extremidades generaba un pánico en tu cuerpo que no te permitía concentrarte en siquiera respirar correctamente. Era primera bestia de tal tamaño y fuerza que habías visto, y nunca habías escuchado algún registro similar en los años que llevas dentro de la Organización. Sonreíste ligeramente con ironía por tu repentina suerte.

Lo último que lograste captar antes de cerrar tus ojos fueron los gritos repulsivos y la figura en solitario rodeada de ellos antes de que se abalanzaran sobre sí. Y mientras intentabas sacar la voz para gritar que saliera de ese sitio, tu mente se apagó con el último pensamiento incrustado en tu ser; ¿guardaría un secreto?

* * *

"Que desastre…" Suspiraste con cansancio luego de terminar el último papeleo del registro de hoy. Masajeaste tu cuello con pereza antes de bostezar y refregar tus ojos de manera insistente. El cansancio invadía tu cuerpo pidiendo terminar la noche por hoy.

Escribiste los nombres de los decesos y firmaste tu declaración al caso. Lamentabas las pérdidas, pero de alguna forma particular estabas bastante agradecida de que no haya estado tu nombre allí. Y es un alivio el ver que Nao y Akane tampoco formaban parte de ello.

Miraste la hora y decidiste que era tiempo de volver a casa si te liberaban después de esto. Saliste del cuarto y entregaste el informe al hombre de negro quien te miró de manera lasciva antes de llevarse consigo el resto de evidencia por parte de tus compañeras. Ignoraste la escena casi por rendición al día de porquería que habías tenido, y saliste sin rumbo definido hacia la enfermería del edificio. Las celestes paredes y el olor a desinfectante impregnaron tus sentidos y te ponían más alerta con el paso de los segundos. Algunos de los presentes que pasaban cerca de ti te saludaban con entusiasmo, la verdad, fuiste bastante conocida por un tiempo en este sector en particular cuando recién habías formado parte de la Organización.

"Youko." Dijiste al encontrarte con una mujer de casi el doble de tu edad, quien levantó la vista de su portafolio y se sorprendió de manera genuina al verte.

"Natsuki-chan." Dejó de lado sus cosas y comenzó a inspeccionarte rápidamente antes de cerciorarse de que estabas bien. Giraste los ojos con fastidio mientras la dejabas ser. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

Asentiste en silencio mientras le mostrabas las heridas en tus brazos, los cortes apenas eran visibles y sólo te hacían recordar con molestia la imagen de la desagradable mujer quien los provocó. Esperabas encontrártela algún día para devolverle el favor. "¿Cómo está?" Dijiste después de un momento.

"Aparte de muda, perfectamente bien." Sonrió con alivio. Aunque parecía algo insegura de querer seguir dando más información. "Aún debemos hacer algunos estudios sobre su real estado de salud. Pero descartamos cualquier peligro inminente por el momento." Te dijo después de medir sus palabras y te entregó una sincera disculpa frente a la confidencialidad del caso. Estaba bien si es parte del régimen, aunque siempre hacía más de lo que podría haber hecho por ti por mero trabajo. "Buen trabajo." Posó su mano en tu hombro y le dio un ligero apretón antes de alejarse hacia la salida, dejándote perpleja ante la reacción.

"Oh—Gracias." Apenas alcanzaste a decir antes de ver su rostro asomarse por la puerta de la oficina, la sonrisa en su boca solo te hacía sentir ligeramente culpable por meterla en problemas cada vez que te daba información que no debía.

"103."

Era todo lo que necesitabas saber.

Saliste del lugar y tomaste dirección hacia las decenas de habitaciones contiguas en el área de Recuperación y Cuidados. Caminaste cautelosa antes de mirar por la ventana que correspondía a dicha habitación y corroboraste a la persona al otro lado del vidrio en solitario quien te veía con curiosidad.

Liberaste el aire de tus pulmones antes de entrar. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Fue lo primero que dijiste ante la imagen de la castaña sentada sobre la camilla. Solo un vaso de agua se posaba a su lado mientras te observaba con aparente alegría en su rostro. Tu vista se quedó fija en él mientras descubrías de manera torpe que su cabello estaba tomado esta vez; el flequillo, los mechones, y las marcas visibles en su cuello te distrajeron lo suficiente antes de desviar la mirada de inmediato al recordar el estado inicial en que la encontraste. "Um, Natsuki Kuga." Lograste decir mientras cogías una silla para sentarte más relajada frente a ella al presentarte. Tenías un montón de preguntas en tu mente y ninguna parecía aterrizar primero en tu boca, partiendo del por qué no recuerdas nada después de encontrártela en ese salón. Sacudiste tu cabello con pereza con una de tus manos, y la acción capturó la atención de la castaña al ver las vendas alrededor de esta, para luego descender hacia una parte específica de tu cuerpo de la cuál no supiste qué concluir de ello... De todas formas, la sonrisa de alivio en su rostro te valió lo suficiente como para decir que a pesar de todo, aún respiraban. Tomó una de tus manos, y tocó ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos los distintos puntos en donde yacían las heridas. La miraste con atención mientras dejabas que hiciera lo mismo con el otro brazo hasta que finalizó con un ligero agarre de sus manos sobre las tuyas. Nunca te habías sentido tan tranquila con un gesto tan ajeno, y la realización de ello te asustó un poco. "Me alegra verte bien, y espero que logren ubicarte en algún sitio más pacífico. Me tengo que ir." Dijiste con cierta prisa mientras te parabas y ella imitaba el movimiento. Observaste cómo abrió su boca y te quedaste inmóvil, esperando oír cualquier cosa. Pero nada salió. Te miró con cierto reproche mientras lanzaste tus manos al aire con falsa desesperación al momento de acercarte a la puerta para irte.

El silencio parecía inundarte como una carga sobre tu espalda cuando girabas la perilla y abrías la puerta. Sentías que te debía eso, de alguna forma, y como pareciera ser imposible que saldría de su propia boca, decidiste tomar la rudeza de hacerlo de la tuya, sin importar su opinión al respecto, ni su pasado. "Sabes… Shizuru es un buen nombre." Dijiste sin más antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti.

La imagen de su mano aferrada a su pecho y la sonrisa más impresionante que habías visto te contagió por unos momentos antes de abandonar la base de enfermería. De todas formas, sería el único recuerdo que tendrías. Por protocolo, nunca más verías a la mujer muda de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí... Y bueno, mucho menos volver a pronunciar el nombre de Shizuru.

De verdad le sentaba bien.


End file.
